


hair

by ghostii_trii



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostii_trii/pseuds/ghostii_trii
Summary: Elliott starts braiding hair when he is very young.





	hair

**Author's Note:**

> woooop idk why it took me so long to post this.  
> it's real short and sweet  
> as always my apex blog on tumblr is @shes-fast-like-me ok ciao

When Elliott is seven, he learns how to plait his mother's hair. She guides him at first, with encouraging words and helping hands, as the little boy furrows his brows and tugs on her strands of hair. He tries as gently as he can to mimic what she shows as an example. Puts one strand over the other and switches hands when necessary.

He finds it a little complicated at first but soon he learns, and later offers to braid his mother's hair when she stressed or upset. She tells him she appreciates it. He becomes an expert.

At seventeen, Elliott puts his braiding skills to good work. Makoa's hair is long, dark and silky. It's incredibly soft and Elliott can't help but ask him if he can braid it. Makoa laughs and tells him "sure" and lets the boy sit behind him and weave strands of his hair into pretty long braids as they talk. Makoa ends up looking gorgeous with little flowers snuck in between the gaps of the braids. Elliott makes sure to ask more often after that.

At twenty-five, Elliott's hair is long. He grows it out, likes the way it swishes around. He loves braiding it and when he makes enough money to go to college, he braids it to remember his mom back home. People come and go, commenting on his long, gorgeous locks, braiding it for him but it's never the same as his mom. His mom knows what he likes. He misses her a ton. And when a letter comes in the post that shatters his whole world, braiding his hair is the only thing that keeps it from falling apart.

At thirty, Mirage is born and Elliott has no time for braiding his hair. He cuts it short and maintains it as best as he can. Dyes it sometimes but not often. He misses his mother, more than during college, more than when his brothers went missing, but he pushes through.

In the Ring, he meets a woman and he cannot believe how soft her hair looks.

He becomes close with Wraith, closer than with any other teammate he has ever had. He learns of her story, of how she woke up with no memories of a past. He learns of her journey of growing out her hair and trying to find the truth about herself. He falls for her, harder than for any other guy or girl he has fallen for before.

She comes into his temporary room one night, tugging at her sweater's sleeves.

"It's gotten long," she blurts out, toying with her hair, "I want you to braid it for me."

Elliott tries not to stumble. He has her sit on his bed and let down her hair from its messy bun. When her hair falls down to her shoulders, Elliott's heart skips a beat. He became enamored with a girl with the prettiest hair. And he braids it with such gentleness that Wraith comes back later to have him do it again. She says it makes her feel genuinely the most beautiful she’s ever felt.


End file.
